All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: Her life had hit rock bottom and she thought that no light shone where she was. Will a certain agent show her differently?


A/N: Okayz So I Decided To Write A Short Little One-Shot For Christmas. This Is My Christmas Present For All Of The Wonderful Readers On ! As Always Please R&R! ^.^

Warnings: None

Summary: Her life had hit rock bottom and she thought that no light shone where she was. Will a certain agent show her differently?

It had been a horrible year. No, horrible was an understatement. She couldn't conjure a word to describe the worst year of her life. Bad case after bad case, her being ripped from her family, and her fiancé left her to raise their son alone. She often broke down into tears when no one was looking, mostly in the confines of her bedroom. Now that it was close to Christmas all she wanted was for her life to be normal again. She didn't bother to decorate; her heart just wasn't in it. She had gotten a small tree and let her son decorate it with what little she had. He was happy none-the-less. When she got home Christmas eve she was surprised to see her house full of color. Bright lights were everywhere, her small tree and been replaced with a 6 foot one and she could smell...gingerbread? She put her bag and keys down on the little table by the door and made her way to the smell coming from the kitchen. There standing in her kitchen was David Rossi and her son was at the table coloring in a picture of Santa and presents. She stood there for a moment taking in the scene before her son noticed she was there.

"Mommy!" The small child exclaimed as he ran over to his mother. David turned around and gave her a warm, loving smile.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" She asked as she picked up her son.

"I wanted to surprise you...for Christmas." He smiled sheepishly. She was still for a moment as her son tried to wriggle out of her arms.

"We're makin cookies!" The child exclaimed like it was the best thing ever. She smiled down at her son.

"Henry, why don't you go pick out a Christmas movie for us to watch? The grownups need to talk" Dave smiled warmly at the child.

"Otays!" Henry said and ran off into the living room.

"Bella, please don't be mad..." Dave began. She held up her hand.

"I'm not mad, Dave. I just don't understand. I haven't seen you in months, hell almost a year then all of a sudden you show up at my house to surprise me? I don't deserve all this." The look on his face she couldn't read. It kind of looked like he was offended.

"Jenny Bean, you deserve everything, the whole world...but none of it deserves you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Her eyes went slightly wide. Surely he was making this up, he didn't truly return the same feelings she has been harboring for as long as she's known the elder lothario.

"Dave...you don't mean that." She spoke finally, reluctantly. He honestly didn't know what to say. Was she so broken that he could never fix her? He was about to speak before the child ran back into the room.

"Da'e! I gots the movie ready!" He exclaimed with excitement. The two adults looked at him but the child could tell his mommy wasn't happy so he walked over to Dave and pulled on his pant leg. "Can we give mommy her present early?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I think we should. Go get it for me?" The child nodded and left the kitchen.

"Dave what...?"

"Shh..." He interrupted her but in a kind way. Henry scampered back into the kitchen and handed Dave the present but before doing so he told his mommy to close her eyes. She closed them and waited. She heard some shuffling. "Open." Dave whispered. She slowly opened them and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Dave was down on one knee and in his hand was a small velvet box with a simple diamond ring in it. "Jenny Bean, I loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you all those years ago, believe it or not. I know we haven't even dated or anything but I just can't imagine my life without you or Henry. This past year without you at the BAU has been Hell because I wasn't able to see your pretty, shinning face every day. Please, Jen, become the final Mrs. Rossi?" After his little speech there was an eerie silence. JJ didn't answer right away and it was beginning to worry Dave. What if she said no?

"Of course, Dave. I love you too." Those words were music to his ears. He beamed at her and she beamed right back. As he slipped the ring onto her finger she let the tears she had been holding back fall. He stood up and pulled her into a loving warm embrace. As they looked into each other's eyes they knew this was right, where they belong. He leaned in and kissed her with all he had, trying to fuse every emotion he was feeling at that moment with that kiss. When they finally broke apart Henry was clapping and jumping up and down.

"Can I call you daddy now?" The child's question made JJ begin to cry again. Dave was surprised. He loved the small child as if he was his own. He couldn't help the big smile that appeared on his face.

"Only if it's ok with your mom." Dave reluctantly let go of JJ and she nodded at her son. Dave picked the small child up and snuggled him closed. The sight alone made JJ fill with so much warmth that she didn't think it was possible. She knew right then and there that it was exactly where they were supposed to be and that their new life together will be the best thing to happen in her and his life.

A/N: Short And Sappy. I Had A Whole Other Idea With This But I Wanted To Post A Christmas Fic BEFORE The Holiday So I Kinda Rushed Through This A Smidge. Please Review So I Know What You Guyz Think!

~Bibi


End file.
